


Love is a many splendid thing

by Theloversthedreamersandme82



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Blake Secret Santa 2019, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Misunderstandings, fluff with a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theloversthedreamersandme82/pseuds/Theloversthedreamersandme82
Summary: Matthew wants to learn to cook a meal for Alice's birthday. Jean offers to help him and misunderstandings occur as they attempt to keep it a secret from Alice, who is convinced something else is going on entirely.My contribution to the Blake Secret Santa 2019 for intheirsandbox, who requested 'Matthew/Alice, centered on Matthew'
Relationships: Alice Harvey/Matthew Lawson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love is a many splendid thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow21/gifts).



Matthew and Alice walked down the path, hand in hand. When they got to, what they referred to as ‘their bench’ they sat, sipping their coffee, in quiet reflection, enjoying the autumn day. The green leaves on the trees had turned to various hues of red, yellow and orange, and a cool wind blew as the sun shone down.

Matthew turned to face Alice. “So, it’s your birthday next week, what do you want to do?

Alice shrugged as she watched a rosella in a nearby tree “I don’t know. What do most people do?” She took a sip of her coffee and felt the warmth spread through her.

Matthew frowned “What do you mean?”

“Well, what’s normal? I haven’t really celebrated my birthday much in the past.” She shrugged nonchalantly. “Never had anyone to celebrate it with to be honest, and my parents often forgot altogether” Alice rolled her eyes

Matthew swallowed his anger and clenched his fists. If he ever came face to face with Alice’s parents he wasn’t sure he’d be able to contain his anger.

“Well, sometimes it’s a nice dinner, or a trip to the cinema, or the theatre”

“I don’t want any fuss Matthew, it’s just a birthday, People have them every day” She leant her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head distractedly.

* * *

Matthew thought about this exchange all the way home, and the first time he sighed at the kitchen table Jean thought nothing of it. The second time he sighed, she raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. By the third time however, she was intrigued.

“Alright Matthew, spill”

Matthew was jolted out of his thoughts “Hmm?” he looked up at her questioningly.

“What’s with all the sighing, and the huffing?”

“What?” he furrowed his brow at her “What are you talking about?”

Jean tilted her head and put her hand on her hip “You’ve been sitting there, not drinking that cup of tea, for the last 20 minutes.” She swiped his mug and poured it down the sink

“Hey! I was drinking that!” Matthew protested as he made a grab for the long-gone mug

“You most certainly were not” Jean reproached “Now tell me. What’s got you all worked up”

Matthew slumped, there was no hiding anything from Jean. Since Lucien had been gone, she had become even more perceptive, and had taken to quizzing him about every little thing, as if she were making up for Lucien’s absence by filling it with talking to him. Matthew had to say it was beginning to get annoying. He longed for the days where he could come home from work and hide himself in his room, too scared to roam the house for fear of what he might find, or interrupt. He loved Jean, and he loved this house, but he really was wishing Lucien would come back.

“I’m just thinking about stuff” he said evasively

“What kind of stuff?” she pushed “You and Alice didn’t have a row did you?”

“No nothing like that” he answered, hoping this would satisfy her. But knowing full well it wouldn’t.

“Well what then?” Jean pressed him

“It’s her birthday next week”

“Ah, you don’t know what to get her” Jean smiled “Well I can certainly help you out.”

“Actually Jean, I’ve already got her a present, I just don’t know what to do to celebrate”

“Well that’s a given. You will come here, and I’ll cook something special”

Matthew fidgeted “Actually I was hoping to have dinner, with just the two of us”

Jeans shoulders sagged “Oh”

“Only I don’t want to make it a big thing, She’s not one for big fancy dinners”

“No” Jean agreed thoughtfully

“I thought, I thought I’d like to cook her a meal”

There was a pause. Then. “Matthew, you can’t cook”

“I can boil an egg!” he said indignantly

“I’m sure eggs on toast is not really what you had in mind for a birthday meal”

Matthews face fell “No not really”

They sunk into a thoughtful silence once more

Then Jean banged the table, making Matthew jump

“I’ve got it! I’ll teach you how to cook”

Matthews face must have shown his horrified reaction because Jean burst out laughing

“Come on Matthew, as you just said, you’ve already got the basics.”

Matthew thought about it. It would be nice, he thought, to be able to cook some meals around the house, and it would give Jean something else to focus on, apart from picking apart his personal life. He knew Alice’s culinary skills were worse than his own and he knew she’d appreciate a quiet dinner.

“Alright.” He answered slowly

“Great” Jean clapped her hands happily. “Right, What’s Alice’s favourite food?”

Matthew thought hard “Well she always loves it when you do a roast beef. Especially when there’s leftover meat for sandwiches the next day, I mean, If she gets wind that I’ve got roast beef sandwiches I can kiss goodbye to my lunch for that day” he smiled, remembering the many times she had swiped his lunch.

“Right then” Jean said matter of factly “Roast beef it is”

“and veggies?” Matthew added

“of course! And we’ll have to figure out what you want to do for dessert. Do you want to bake a cake? Or maybe a chocolate pudding? I know Alice has a sweet tooth”

Matthew thought for a second “Maybe that nice rich chocolate cake you make? Then I can decorate it and put candles on it.”

“Candles Matthew? Really? Don’t you think that’s a little childish?”

Matthews voice was low and quiet “I…. I get the feeling she never had a cake and candles as a child.”

Jean fell silent. She knew very little of Alice’s past, but she was aware her childhood wasn’t a happy one. “Oh” then smiling at him gently she covered his hand with her own. "alright, cake and candles it is”

Just then Alice walked in. They’d been so engrossed in their discussion they hadn’t heard the front door. She looked at their joined hands on the table and then at Matthew.

“Alice!” Matthew shot out of his seat at lightning speed as his leg gave a twinge in protest. His ears turned red as he wondered if she had overheard anything “What are you doing here?” he questioned her as if she were one of his suspects

“I just came to drop off this autopsy report” she said haltingly, looking between Matthew and Jean. “I can come by the station tomorrow if you would prefer?” her eyes narrowed in confusion, observing his reddened ears.

“Yes… I mean No” Matthew garbled “I mean, Have a seat Alice. Jean was just making a cup of tea” he nodded at Jean pleadingly, his eyes wide, as he pulled a seat out for her at the table.

Alice caught the look Matthew had shot Jean and her heart gave a jolt. “No, I’m afraid I can’t stay. I just stopped by to drop this off” she placed the folder on the table as the heavy silence grew “And know I’m going home” she continued lamely. “Goodbye” She spun on her heel and left the room

The front door closed with a bang. Matthew looked at Jean “Well, that was odd” he pondered as he looked at Jean “Do you think she heard any of our conversation?”

Jean stood and collected his mug from where she’d left it on the sink “I doubt it. Right let’s make you a new cup of tea and make some plans”

* * *

As Alice let herself out of the house, she thought about what had just happened. Matthew did not seem happy to see her, in fact he looked horrified, and slightly guilty. She had seen Jeans hand on Matthews, and they were both certainly acting very strange. But she knew from her friendship with Lucien, that some people were just very tactile. Was it all in her head? Perhaps Jean was comforting Matthew about a case, or maybe his leg was bothering him. All the same it was with a heavy heart, that she continued on her way.

* * *

Over the next few days Matthew and Jean talked and planned out the meal in detail, and every night Matthew eagerly rushed home for a cooking lesson. He avoided going to the morgue, knowing full well he was a terrible liar, and he really didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Every night Jean had him doing things, like peeling potatoes, mashing brussel sprouts, and glazing carrots with honey and cinnamon, and now tonight was the night they would trial the roast beef. Matthew tapped his foot impatiently as the station bustled around him.

An envelope appeared on his desk and he looked up as Alice stood at his desk.

“Superintendent” she said with a smile

Matthew cleared his throat “Oh, Hello, Alice” he replied, distracted

“Doctor Harvey when we’re at work please!” she reminded him gently

Matthew grimaced knowing she hated it when he blurred the lines between police surgeon and girlfriend. “Oh, Sorry” Matthew apologised, looking at the clock.

Alice pointed at the envelope “I’ve brought you those notes on the Bracco death that you wanted.”

Matthew scrunched his face “What? Oh, thank you” He’d completely forgotten he’d asked for them in the busyness of the week.

Alice leant against his desk and tossed her hair “I was wondering if you had dinner plans for tonight” she continued as she traced patterns on the wooden tabletop

“Hey?” Matthew grunted

“Dinner. Matthew.” Alice prompted “I thought we could grab some takeaway and come back to my place” she smiled suggestively. “I feel like I’ve hardly seen you this week.” She pouted

“What?” Matthew blinked at her, “Oh sorry, I’ve been… busy” He was being deliberately vague, and it knew it was annoying her because she turned and met him with a stern look.

“Busy with a case?” Alice asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Oh, um, this and that” Matthew answered as he cringed inwardly. Well he couldn’t exactly tell her exactly what he HAD been doing.

There was a long pause

“So…. dinner? Tonight?

Matthew cleared his throat again “Oh, no. Sorry Alice. Not tonight”

“Why not” Alice demanded

“I’ve got to… I mean, that is to say, Jean and I….” he trailed off “Jeans doing a roast” he finished clumsily

“Ooh, Roast beef?” Alice’s eyes had narrowed at the beginning of his sentence, as her sharp ears caught the "Jean and I', but they brightened again at the mention of a roast. “Do you think she’d mind one extra?”

Matthew could have hit himself. Why did he have to mention the roast beef? “Oh, umm.” He paused searching for an excuse

Alice picked up the station phone. “I’ll give her a call.” She dialled the number as Matthew looked on unable to think of anything that would stop her.

_“The Blake residence”_

“Hello Jean?”

_“Alice, how are you?”_

“Oh, I’m fine thank you. I’m just here at the station with Matthew”

_“Oh, he hasn’t left yet? Oh”_

Alice frowned slightly at Jeans frustrated voice “Sorry, I think that was my fault” Why did she care if Matthew was home a little late?

_“Oh no Alice, its fine”_

“Well, he just… er… let slip you were making roast beef for dinner”

_“He did?”_

“Yes, and you know I really love your roast beef and I was just wondering; I know it’s a little bit cheeky, but I was wondering if there was room at the table for one more.”

There was a pause, then, _“Of course you can come to dinner Alice, as long as Matthews alright with it”_

“Why wouldn’t he be?” her eyes flickered to where Matthew sat, trying to follow the one-sided conversation.

 _“Oh, we just, um well he…we…. No reason”_ She rubbed her forehead _“actually, is he still there with you?”_

“Yes”

_“Could you put him on please?”_

Alice held out the receiver to Matthew “She wants to talk to you” she said quizzically

Matthew rose from his chair and limped over to the phone. He took the receiver, and all too casually walked to the other side of the desk, leaning on it with his back to her.

His voice was low, but she managed to hear

_“… didn’t ask her… Well we’ll just have to find another time to fit it in”_

Matthew looked over his shoulder and seeing Alice still standing there, smiled at her.

It was a slightly forced smile which sent Alice’s insides swirling.

“Yes, fine Jean. Alright, see you soon” he hung up the telephone and smiled at Alice again.

“Will you be my chauffeur Miss Harvey?” he joked

Alice looked at him. This was the Matthew he knew, not the secretive, distant one he had been this week. Her face brightened slightly “Of course. Let me get my coat”

As they got into the car Alice asked tentatively “Any news on Lucien?”

Matthew shifted uncomfortably “Nothing”

“Poor Jean”

“Oh, Jean can look after herself. She was always the strong one in our group at school”

Alice was taken aback “Oh, were you friends at school?”

“That’s how we met” Matthew smiled at the memory “Oh yes, I had quite the crush on Jean Randall”

Alice blinked staring right ahead, unsure of what to say

“That was until Christopher came along, then she only had eyes for him” he chuckled “Mind you, the one and only date we did go on was a disaster”

“You went on a date?” she said stonily. She couldn’t explain why she was getting jealous of a date so many years in the past. “How come I’ve never heard about this?”

Matthew laughed “I don’t know. Do you know I’d completely forgotten about it”

Alice pursed her lips as she pulled into the driveway “What made you think of it now? After all this time?”

Matthew scratched his face thoughtfully as Alice brought the car to a stop “I’m not sure actually. Jeans such a good friend”

Friend, Alice repeated to herself as they got out of the car and walked towards the door. He considers her a friend. Nothing more.

As they entered Matthew called out “Jean?”

“In the kitchen” came her reply

Matthew grinned as he shuffled down the hallway.

“Jean?” he said again as the rounded the corner “Do you remember that time we went on a date?”

‘Oh gosh yes! What a nightmare that was” They joined together in laughter as Alice looked on feeling awkward.

Suddenly Matthews leg cramped up and Alice saw his face contort with pain. But before she could move, Jean was at his side, helping him into the chair.

“Sit Matthew. Cup of tea?”

“Thanks Jean, you’re a gem”

Alice sat down opposite him, feeling useless that she had not been able to help him, and annoyed that Jean had been closer to him to help. “Are you still doing your stretches?”

“Yes” he grimaced as he rubbed his leg

“Every day?” she asked sharply

“Who are you? Lucien bloody Blake?” Matthew replied. His name was out of his mouth before he could think it through.

A silence fell in the kitchen as he raised his eyes to Jean who was continuing to stir gravy on the stove and trying to act like she hadn’t heard it.

“Jean, I’m sorry” Matthew stood up and walked over to her. He stood behind her and finally reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder

Jean turned. Her eyes glinted with tears “It’s fine Matthew.” She smiled sadly “I can hear his name. I just wish I could hear his voice even more.” She sniffed , stiffened her back and purse her lips “Will you excuse me for a moment?” she muttered as she exited the room trying to surreptitiously wipe her eyes

Matthew looked after her

“So…. not as strong as you think then” Alice observed

“Oh, give it a rest Alice” Matthew chided as he turned towards the stovetop. “Do you think I’m not already feeling bad enough?” He picked up the gravy spoon and continued to stir the saucepan.

There was awkward silence for a while

Alice attempted to lighten the mood “Well Matthew, I never thought I’d see the day, You, at a stove. Cooking gravy?”

Matthews ears turned red “I’m only stirring it. Anyone could do it." He thought for a second. "Jeans been teaching me some basic kitchen skills actually” Well it wasn’t necessarily a lie, he thought to himself. “Do you mind taking over for me? I want to go and change out of this uniform”

Alice froze, Her? near a stove? This never ended well. She uncrossed her legs and chewed her lip as she slowly rose from her chair.

Matthew held out the spoon to her

“Matthew Lawson! You weren’t about to let Alice near my gravy, were you?” Jean was back and Alice sighed thankfully as she sat back down.

Matthew laughed “True, I’d forgotten about last time”

Alice face got hot as she remembered the burnt sticky mess at the bottom of the pot. "I bought Jean a new saucepan" she muttered devensively

“Here Jean,” Matthew passed her the spoon “I’m going to change”

Alice followed him with her eyes as he went, leaning heavily on his stick. Her eyes flicked back to Jean who was now chopping carrots AND stirring the gravy. A feeling of inadequacy settled on her as she shifted in her seat.

* * *

Back in his room Matthew let out a sigh of relief. He was finally alone and could let his guard down. As he changed his mind wandered back to Alice. Did she suspect something was going on? What if he couldn’t get the hang of this cooking thing? Carrots and potatoes were one thing, but a roast was a whole different matter. He HAD to make it work.

It had started so slowly and so innocently, a quick look at the dinner table, a shared smile when Lucien got excited. And then they went outside to “get some air” at the Blake wedding. He had thought then, it would just be a one off thing, but as the weeks passed he had found more and more reasons to visit her in the morgue, to invite her over for dinner, and he knew he had surprised her when he had stuck up for her to Wallace. It had been some time since he had regarded them as ‘just friends’ and it was nice to not be the third wheel at the Lucien and Jean table.

As he started to properly date her, he had seen her battle her inner demons, fight her self-preservation instincts, and accept his hand in her own. He thought that she was intelligent, funny, and beautiful. He looked at his reflection in the small shaving mirror on his dresser. Was she as crazy about him as he was about her? he wondered. Alice played her cards pretty close to her chest and it was hard to tell what she was thinking. Matthew smoothed his hand down his chest. He knew he wasn’t exactly a woman’s first choice. He knew most people thought him a grumpy old man. His face was lined, his leg was never going to be right no matter how many _damn_ exercises he did, and he was older than the average single men in town. But still, this last year, with her, had made him forget about all that. When they were together, he wouldn’t switch places with any man in the whole of Australia, No, the whole world!

He sighed. He loved her, and he had for some time. This had to be a success. It just had to.

* * *

After dinner, Alice excused herself to go to the bathroom as Matthew and Jean cleared the table. It was their first chance to talk alone all night and Jean wasted no time in telling Matthew off.

“What on earth were you thinking Matthew?”

“I panicked! I was trying to keep the lie as close to the truth as possible. I’m a terrible liar Jean”

She pursed her lips. “Obviously” She stood and started filling the sink with water.

Matthew picked up the dirty plates, and after putting them on the sink, grabbed the tea towel.

He leaned against the sink as Jean began to wash the plates.

Alice returned to the kitchen unseen by the two at the sink and intrigued by the hushed voices, she crept back out and eavesdropped from around the corner.

_“I’m just not experienced in this sort of thing, Jean.”_

_“Oh nonsense, Matthew, you’re a grown man, for heaven’s sake.”_

_“But women have very particular tastes about these things, I’m told!”_

_*sigh* “Yes. And there’s only ONE way to learn what they ARE.”_

_“And if I fail?”_

_“You try again, it’s not rocket science.”_

_“If only it were - I could get my head around figures, but none of this ‘sensing’ and ‘feeling’ rubbish.”_

_“If you think that’s how I approach the matter, you’re quite wrong, I assure you.”_

_“I couldn’t bear it if Alice found out what was actually going on Jean”_

Alice had listened to all of this her heart falling with every word spoken. It was as she suspected then. There _was_ something going on between Jean and Matthew. She watched the domestic scene at the sink, a scene she had seen so many times with Jean and Lucien, and her eyes began to fill with tears. She had to get out of there. She wiped her face and cleared her throat as she rounded the corner.

Matthew jumped and his ears turned pink again.

“I’m not feeling well.” Alice announced to them “I’m going home”

“Oh no! Alice, I hope it’s not something you ate” Jean worried

“I’m sure it will pass” Alice replied coldly as she leant down to pick up her bag

“I’ll walk you out” Matthew

“No need. I know where the door is.”

Matthew was disappointed, he knew this meant no goodbye kiss

As if reading his mind, she added “Besides, What if I’m contagious?” She paused “No, I’d best say my goodbyes here” She paused, leaving room for another protest by Matthew, but none came. She looked at Matthew, who was looking at Jean. She felt cold, as if ice was flowing through her veins. She couldn’t look at them any longer. She spun on her heel and called “goodbye” over her shoulder as she strode towards the door.

The door closed, in a final kind of way and Matthew glanced at Jean “I think she’s on to us” he muttered anxiously

“Oh nonsense” Jean replied distractedly “You heard her; she wasn’t feeling well.”

Matthew scratched his chin uneasily and remained unconvinced.

“Besides, now that she’s gone, we can trial the cake” Jean added grinning

A feeling of self-doubt suddenly struck Matthew “I don’t know about this Jean. Maybe I should just take her to a restaurant”

Jean shook her head “You’ll be fine!”

“I just can’t keep ignoring her, and lying to her Jean. I’m sure she knows somethings up”

“Oh Matthew calm down. She’s got no idea what we’re planning.”

This unfortunately was too true

* * *

Alice managed to keep it together as she got in the car and drove away, but as soon as she turned the corner, her calm pretence shattered, and she had to pull over to the side of the road. Tears were streaming down her face as she gulped big breaths of air.

 _‘Idiot’_ the little voice in her head sneered _‘This is why you don’t let people in, this is why you don’t trust people with your heart. You know they will only break it. You should have seen it coming. Of course he never wanted you, you were just a space filler until he could have his childhood sweetheart’_ The horrible thoughts wouldn’t stop and she wiped blearily at her face and banged her hands on the steering wheel in anger _‘Stupid girl, stupid for thinking someone could actually love you, that someone actually wanted to spend time with you, that you were worthy of someone else’s love and affection. Your own parents didn’t even want you, why would he?’_

Alice clutched at her chest as she began to struggle to breathe. She knew, as a doctor, she needed to calm her breathing, but right now, she was a woman whose heart was breaking. One year of happiness, and it was all disappearing in front of her eyes. She cried for all the times he had held her hand, for the way he knew exactly how she took her coffee, for the laughter they had shared, the times she had woken up curled up in his arms. She cried for just how comfortable they had become with each other, how they just seemed to fit together. _How had she allowed him to get this close?_ She hiccupped as she wiped her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control.

Somehow, she made it home, she wasn’t sure how. As she walked numbly around her little flat, preparing for bed, she thought more about the conversation she had overheard. Was it possible that she was overreacting? Jumping to conclusions? No matter which way she looked at it, she couldn’t think of any other explanation for everything that had happened this week. How Matthew suddenly had no time for her, rushing home to be with Jean, the guilty looks, the permanent redness of his ears, the whispered conversation and the furtive looks she had seen passing between Jean and Matthew.

Her cheeks burned as she remembered how they laughed together at her lack of skill in the kitchen. And then there was Jean. Who could whip up an amazing dinner at a moment’s notice. Who knew everything there was to know about plants and gardening, was sensible, and well spoken, and clever, and knew how to behave in social situations. Not to mention uncommonly pretty. She sighed. How on earth could she compete?

Matthew hadn’t raised the idea of her birthday again, and for all she knew he had completely forgotten about it. Maybe this would all look better in the morning. But even as she told herself that, she didn’t believe it. She curled up on top of her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

“Now Matthew, while that cake is in the oven, how are you going to get Alice here for her birthday?” Jean rolled her eyes “You’ll have to have something prepared to tell her, we’ve seen how well you improvise under pressure” she smiled at him as he slowly stirred the icing mixture

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought that far ahead”

“Matthew, might I remind you, her birthday is the day after tomorrow”

Matthew looked hassled “Jean, maybe you should just cook the meal. What if I stuff it up? I need more practice!”

Jean put a calming hand on his “Matthew, I’m happy to help out if you _really_ need, especially as we lost the chance to trial the roast tonight, But I really think you’ll do fine. You’re a fast learner, and this seems to come quite easy to you. Trust me. You’re doing really well. I’ll help you with the roast, but nothing else. And I’ll be out of here before Alice arrives. You will have the house to yourselves.”

“Oh Jean, there’s no need to do that” Matthew protested

“Yes there is. This is an evening for you and her. I’ve already booked a table at the Colonists. Cec and I have a chess game to play”

Matthew smiled shyly “Thank you Jean, I just really want this to be special for her, you know?”

Jean looked sideways at him “You really like her don’t you?” she asked softly

Matthew looked at her “Jean…. I think I love her” he admitted just as quietly

Jean smiled proudly as tears glistened in the corner of her eyes “I’m so happy you’ve found each other” she squeezed his hand

“And that’s why this needs to work. I need to show her how much she means to me.” There was a pause as he looked down at his hands “Jean, her own parents never threw her a birthday party” he huffed in disbelief, then looked at her “Will you come back? For the cake? I want her to know how much she means to both of us.

“Of course Matthew, if that’s what you want?”

Matthew nodded “Yes. She needs to know how much we love her”

The timer on the oven buzzed and Jean removed herself from the table, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye as she remembered not that long ago, another birthday, Hers. With Lucien and Mattie and Christopher, and Mattie’s attempt at making a cake. She smiled to herself. Bittersweet memories.

As she washed her hands she looked back over to Matthew “Right, let’s get working on that icing, and you can tell me what you’re going to say to Alice to convince her to come here for dinner.”

* * *

The next day Jean sent Matthew off to work with two roast beef sandwiches, and two pieces of chocolate cake.

“Take them to Alice for lunch” she said as she passed them to him.

The morning passed and Matthew found himself on a long call to Melbourne, eventually getting a hold of Danny, and badgering him for information about Lucien. With no luck. As he hung up the phone he sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 1.20. _“Shit”_ he grumbled under his breath as he pushed himself up from his chair, grunted slightly at the protest from his leg, and grabbed the basket which held their lunch “I’ll be at the morgue” he called to Charlie, who nodded his head in acknowledgment.

He arrived at the morgue, smoothed his hand over his hair, and knocked softly.

“Come in” called Alice

Matthew pushed the door open and went in.

“What are you doing here?” she greeted him coldly

He placed the basket on her desk “I brought lunch”

Alice sniffed “I’ve already eaten” She lied.

Matthew looked at her. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, and she sounded like she had a cold. Her nose was stuffy, and her throat was raw and hoarse.

“Are you alright, you look and sound terrible”

“I told you. I wasn’t well last night.” She paused “I think I have allergies”

“To what?”

Alice shrugged “I’m not sure exactly”

“Well, do you mind if I eat my lunch here with you? I’ve been on the phone to Melbourne most of the morning. Only just got off with them actually” He sat up on the morgue table and began to unwrap his sandwich

Alice looked at it longingly. She hadn’t eaten at all today. She listened as he prattled on about his failed attempts to discover any clues as to Lucien’s whereabouts. Maybe she had gotten the wrong end of the stick last night, here he was acting nice as pie, or was that all it was? Acting?

He finished his sandwich and reached back into the basket, taking out a large piece of chocolate cake.

Alice’s mouth watered just looking at it “Is that Jean’s chocolate cake?” she asked in spite of herself.

Matthew looked at her “Yes, did you want a piece. I brought you one”

She nodded. “Maybe just leave it here and I’ll have it later”

He reached into the basket “Jean made it last night after you left. She’s so clever.” He pulled out the piece of cake and the sandwich and hopping off the table, placed them both on her desk “for when you get hungry” he smiled and kissed the top of her head “I’d better get back to work”

Alice glanced at the offending cake and sandwich on her desk. Was this a guilty conscience? An apology? A peace offering? or was it just a distraction, something to buy her love with?

“What are we doing tomorrow night?” she called after him

Matthew shrugged as he stood halfway out the door “Oh, I don’t know, feel free to come over for dinner, I’m sure Jean won’t mind”

Alice’s face fell, had he completely forgotten about her birthday? She had told him not to make a fuss, but to forget it altogether brought back horrible childhood memories. “Will there be candles?” she hinted

Matthew looked at her “If you like” he pretended to be confused, then added “Oh that’s right, your birthday” as he feigned remembrance “I’m sure Jean could rustle something up. She’s a marvel”

Alice stared at him coldly “Well, I’ll see how I’m feeling tomorrow. I might still be suffering from my allergies” she tossed her head haughtily. “Plus, I’m extremely snowed under with work”

Matthew furrowed his brow in confusion “But we don’t have any open cases”

Alice looked back at her paperwork “I don’t just work for the police you know” she retorted as she tried to continue with her paperwork.

Matthew frowned at her “Why are you being like this?”

“Oh I don’t know Matthew. Why don’t you ask Jean?” Alice snapped, as she threw her pen down onto the desk

His frown deepened “Jean? Why? What’s she got to do with all of this?”

Alice sighed “Listen Matthew, I’ve got lots of work to do, so if there isn’t anything else you need, I’d like you to leave”

Matthews face was stone. She’d never asked him to leave before. “Well alright” he agreed slowly “But will you come for dinner tomorrow night?”

“We’ll see” Alice replied non-committedly.

“7 o’clock?” Matthew urged as he hovered at the door, hesitating and glancing back at Alice, who had already gone back to her work. He sighed and tapped his cane thoughtfully.

“WAS there anything else I can help you with superintendent?” Alice looked at him sharply

Matthew opened his mouth, thought better of it and closed it again. He shook his head “I’ll see you tomorrow night then”

Alice pursed her lips “perhaps” she stared at him until he squirmed, and he shuffled out.

As soon as the door was closed Alice threw her pen down. She rubbed her face uncomfortably and stared at the piece of cake which innocently sat on the edge of her desk. Suddenly in a fit of anger she stood up, picked up the cake and threw it against the wall. As she sank back into her chair she burst into fresh sobs. And now on top of everything, she had to clean up a mess, and she had no cake.

* * *

As Matthew left the morgue, he fought the impulse to run back in there and kiss her. She was so obviously upset about something, something more than him pretending to have forgotten her birthday. He scratched his head and all of a sudden felt deeply uncomfortable. He didn’t like leaving her with the sour words between them. Maybe he should go back and confess everything. He paused where he stood, thinking hard. Suddenly this surprise wasn’t the best idea. He was completely out of his depth with the cooking, and something was definitely bothering Alice, but he really wanted to surprise her, and maybe tomorrow night would cheer her up. As he started slowly walking back to the station his mind wandered to the dinner tomorrow night. What would he do if she didn’t show up? _‘If only Lucien were here.’_ he thought, as he entered the station. Useless as he was reading Jean, Lucien was always incredibly intuitive when it came to Alice. He would surely have known what was going on. He sighed. But no. He was on his own there. Oh well, just one more day.

* * *

The rest of Alice’s day went by in a blur. She wouldn’t remember how she snapped at a nurse and made another one cry. The hospital cleaner was flummoxed when he found an untouched roast beef sandwich in her bin, alongside a mess of chocolate cake crumbs, and a sticky, brown, sweet-smelling mark on the wall.

But at last she was finally home. Her safe place. Her refuge from the world. Her head whirled. ‘ _He’s gonna break up with me’_ she thought to herself _‘that’s why he wants to have dinner tomorrow night. It’s nothing to do with my birthday.’_ She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. _‘I’ll have to move. I can’t stay on here when he’s with her’_ her heart gave a jolt at the thought of Jean and Matthew together. How could Matthew do this to her? More to the point, how had she let him get close enough to her to let him be able to do it? And Jean? Jean who she thought was her friend. She had actually believed she had her first real best friend in Jean. How could she do this to her? How could she do this to Lucien? Lucien who had gone off on some crazy cold case. Or had he? Her eyes narrowed as she thought things through. Had they planned all of this in an elaborate hoax to be together? Had they sent him off on a wild goose chase, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist the thrill? Or was it even worse? Had they killed him? Her eyes widened and she took a shaky breath

But just as quickly as this thought had come, it left, “Oh Alice, that’s utterly ridiculous” she muttered to her reflection as she felt incredibly guilty for even thinking such a thing. The headache that she had kept at bay all day threatened to overwhelm her as she sunk to the floor of her bathroom. The tiles were cool on her pounding head and she lay there as a feeling of helplessness washed over her.

* * *

“So are you all ready Matthew?” Jean picked up her handbag as she shot him a sharp look “What time are you expecting Alice?”

Matthew rubbed his neck nervously “I said 7.00. Jean what if she doesn’t come? She’s been so cold with me”

Jean shook her head

“She’ll be here” She turned and walked towards the door

“Jean, what if I stuff something up?”

She turned back to him and put a hand on his shoulder “Then you serve and eat what you can, if it's completely unsalvageable, there’s always the deli on the corner” She saw his face pale “You’ll be fine Matthew. You’re a more than competent cook now. I might even take the night off myself on the odd occasion” she smiled at him and it made the corners of his lips twitch up.

“And you’ll be back at 9.00 for cake?” he queried

“I’ll be here” she leant forward and pressed a small peck to his cheek. “I’m so proud of you Matthew. Doing all of this, for the woman you love” The tips of his ears reddened, and she brushed his lapels down on his jacket “You’re a fine man Matthew Lawson, and a fine cook”

“I had a good teacher” he grinned back at her

“Now go set the table” she waved him away “You don’t want to still be doing that when the guest of honour arrives”

“Thank you Jean. I mean it. For everything”

She nodded at him “You’re welcome Matthew. Next we will move on to casseroles” she smiled “Good luck! And don’t forget about the gravy!” she added as she turned and walked once more to the door.

Matthew watched her go, then remembering the task at hand, set off to the dining room

* * *

Matthew lit the candles on the table, and blew the match out, glancing at the clock nervously. It read 7.05. He chewed on his bottom lip and hoped he hadn’t royally stuffed things up with Alice. He patted his pocket making sure her present was still there, as a knock came at the front door. He frowned and went to answer it. As he suspected, it was Alice

“You don’t usually knock” he frowned at her in confusion

“I don’t usually need to, but as it appeared I interrupted something the other night, I thought it best” Her unsmiling face made Matthew nervous and he stood aside to let her in.

As he took her jacket and hung it on the hook, Matthew kissed her cheek. Admiring her navy dress with the white piping he smiled at her “You look very pretty.”

Alice said nothing. She just stared at him stonily

Matthew took her hand. “Close your eyes Alice, I have a surprise for you”

Alice looked at him dumbly and shook her head in alarm

“Trust me sweetheart” Matthew cajoled her as he took her other hand

Alice wanted nothing more in that moment than to turn around and leave.

Matthew continued his request “I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you”

Alice felt some of her worry leave her, but she was still nervous. “You won’t let go of me will you?” she bit her bottom lip.

Matthews heart ached for her, hearing the anxious shake to her voice “Never” he committed firmly. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand in a silent promise.

Reluctantly, Alice shut her eyes and Matthew led her down the passageway to the dining room. She could smell food and the sounds of slow jazz met her ears.

Matthew took a deep breath as he swept the room with his eyes doing one final check to make sure everything was perfect. “Alright, you can open them”

Alice opened her eyes “Oh!” she gasped.

The table was laid with a green tablecloth and spread out on the table was the most magnificent meal she had ever set eyes on. There was her favourite roast beef, there was pumpkin, rosemary potatoes, honey carrots, mashed brussel sprouts, and green beans. Three large white candles sat in the middle of the table surrounded by flowers and greenery.

“Happy Birthday sweetheart” Matthew leant in and kissed her cheek again.

Alice’s eyes shone with tears. “I thought you had forgotten” she admitted in a small voice

“I’m sorry.” Matthew dropped his eyes “I pretended to yesterday, and I’ve been kicking myself ever since. It was supposed to be a surprise. Please forgive me”

Alice said nothing, her mind was swimming with thoughts of the past week. She still couldn’t get the image of Matthew and Jean, together, out of her mind

“Jean has really outdone herself this time” she said with a slight bitterness to her voice “Where is she anyway?”

Matthew opened his mouth, but he couldn’t form the words

“Jean?” Alice called “Is she in the kitchen? Is there more of this to come?” she looked at Matthew questioningly

Finally Matthew found his voice “Jean’s not here. She’s gone out for the night”

Alice looked at him “But if she’s not here…” she trailed off “then who….?”

“I did” Matthew cut her off. “I cooked dinner. For you.”

There was a silence as Alice began to comprehend what Matthew had just said. Heat started to creep up her neck.

“Jean’s been giving me cooking lessons, you see”

Alice sat down on the chair with a thump. Her heart was beating so strongly she was sure Matthew would be able to hear it. “Then you’re not…. I mean, Oh Matthew, I thought you had gotten sick of me” tears began to stream down her cheeks as all of her fears of the week came out. She told him about all of the overheard conversations, and stolen glances she had misinterpreted.

“I was so mad with you, I threw that piece of cake at the wall” she gulped

Matthew sat numbly. His heart broke to see just how much he had unwittingly hurt her. He handed her his handkerchief and took her face in his hands. “I’m so very sorry sweetheart. I didn’t stop to think about how it would look to you” He pulled her against his chest and held her as she sobbed “I’m so so sorry. I promise, I’ll never try and surprise you again”

Alice pulled back and wiped her face with the handkerchief. “Did you really learn to cook, for me?” she said through halting words as she tried to compose herself

“Yes. I wanted to do something special for you. For your birthday. And I know you don’t really enjoy crowds and loud restaurants”

“Or cooking” Alice chipped in with a small wet smile

“Or cooking” agreed Matthew. “I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me.” He paused and swallowed nervously “I love you Alice. And I have done so for quite a while”

Alice was shocked into silence. He’d never said he loved her before. No one had ever said they loved her before.

“Matthew.” She said quietly “I think you are the first person in my life who has ever told me that they love me”

Matthews hands reached out to hold hers “Sweetheart. I don’t say this because of any obligation. And I don’t want to things to change between us. But you need to know how I feel. And it’s alright if you don’t feel the same way, or aren’t ready to say it just yet. But I love you Alice, and I will tell you every day, until you are sick of hearing it”

Alice raised her eyes to meet his “I will never sick of hearing it Matthew” she inclined her head and kissed his lips.

They sat, foreheads touching, just looking at one another for a moment, then pulling back, Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and placed it in her hands. “Happy Birthday Alice”

Alice’s smile turned into a look of concern as she wrinkled her nose “Matthew, is something burning?”

“Oh shit, the gravy!” Matthew said as he leapt from his chair and limped to the kitchen.

Alice followed him, a slightly amused smile playing on her lips. She found him in the kitchen looking horrified, into a burnt saucepan of brown goo. She giggled slightly “Oh Matthew”

“I’m so sorry Alice! I wanted this meal to be perfect for you, and I’ve gone and burnt the gravy!” he cried. “Give me a few minutes, I can make some more”

Alice reached out a hand to him “Forget about the gravy. I love you Matthew Lawson, burnt gravy and all” She pulled him close for a kiss.

Matthews heart soared. She loved him! His face split into a smile so wide he thought his face would crack and he wrapped his arms around her. His fingers found the base of her neck and she hummed into his mouth gently.

Alice pulled away from him. “Matthew, this week has shown me just how much you mean to me. When I thought I’d lost you, it was unbearable. You have become such a part of my life and I can’t imagine you not being beside me. In you I have found a great friend, an attentive lover” _Matthew blushed_ “and now” she grinned at him “apparently a fabulous cook”

Matthew offered her his arm “On that note, shall we find out? Let's eat”

Alice wrapped her arm around his “You forget, I have a birthday card to open first” she smiled at him

“Ah yes.” Matthew pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s do that first. And then we eat” he grinned as they walked back to the dining room when Matthew once again presented Alice with the envelope.

She kissed his cheek “Thank you Matthew”

“You haven’t opened it yet”

“Doesn’t matter, this has already been the best birthday I’ve ever had” her eyes shone as she looked at him.

“Well open it” Matthew urged impatiently

Alice chuckled slightly as she opened the envelope. She looked confused when she didn’t take out a card, but instead her hand held two small pieces of card. The writing read

HER MAJESTY’S THEATRE MELBOURNE.  
The Australian Ballet presents  
‘Coppelia’

She gasped “Matthew? What is this?”

Matthew rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It had seemed such a good idea all those weeks ago. Now he wasn’t so sure.

“We’re going to Melbourne. For a weekend. To go to the ballet” he said simply, as he watched her face

“The ballet?” Alice’s voice was breathless. “I’ve never been” she looked at Matthew in amazement

Matthew fidgeted “I asked my sister to recommend something, she said this was her favourite ballet growing up.” There was still no comment from Alice, so he continued “She took classes when we were growing up, you see”

Alice flung her arms around Matthew so suddenly he almost lost his balance “Oh Matthew, it’s wonderful! A weekend away from work for both of us, away from prying eyes, and responsibilities. And a night at the ballet! I’ve always wanted to go!”

Matthew let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and smiled into her hair.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, even without the gravy, and they were just finishing up when Jean appeared in the doorway.

“Jean!” Alice exclaimed as she saw her, jumping from her seat and wrapping her arms around her in a most uncharacteristic hug.

Jean was taken by surprise and she tottered slightly as she looked inquisitively over Alice’s shoulder at Matthew.

“I take it dinner went well?” she inquired, already knowing the answer.

Matthew looked slightly abashed “I burnt the gravy” he confessed as Alice let go of Jean

“Matthew Lawson, what was the LAST thing I said to you?” she asked, with a smirk and an eyeroll.

Alice wrapped her arm around his “Oh Jean, he was marvellous! And look! Tickets to the ballet! I’m going to the ballet, Jean! Me!” She let go of Matthew as she excitedly pulled Jean over to where the tickets sat on the table.

Jean smiled at Alice’s excitement. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Matthew disappear back to the kitchen, to prepare the cake. She listened to Alice chatting all about the dinner and the ballet.

“The potatoes were to die for Jean! I wish we’d left you some! But of course, you taught him how to cook them so you know how delicious they were. Oh, Thank you Jean. Thank you for everything” she reached around her friend and pulled her into another hug.

The hug was shortened however, by the lights suddenly going out. Alice pulled away from a smiling Jean, a confused look on her face _'Had the power gone out?'_ she thought. Then she noticed a flickering light coming towards her. Matthew appeared out of the darkness holding a glowing cake. He opened his mouth and he and Jean began to sing.

“Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Alice  
Happy Birthday to you”

“Make a wish and blow out the candles sweetheart” Matthew said as he kissed her cheek.

Alice looked around at them as her eyes filled with happy tears. “I couldn’t wish for anything more. I have a man who loves me and the greatest best friend in the world. What more would I wish for?”

Jean watched as Alice blew out the candles and her heart soared at the joy in the room as Matthew leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

“Goodbye Jean, and thank you again for helping Matthew” Alice reached over and hugged her, surprising even herself at the ease of the intimacy.

“It was my pleasure Alice”

“And I promise I will get you a new saucepan” Matthew added

They shared an easy laugh at this, and Jean waved Alice goodbye. As she shut the front door, she knew it would be a while before Matthew came back in. She snuck into the lounge and glanced out the window fondly, knowing exactly what she would see.

Sure enough, there stood Matthew and Alice wrapped in each other’s arms in the middle of the driveway, sharing the worlds most tender goodbye kiss

She smiled sadly at their messy, fumbling romance and as a tear tracked down her cheek she knew exactly what her wish would have been. More tears escaped her eyes as she wondered, not for the first time, just what had happened to her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Although she will probably never see this, credit must be given to satin-swallow for snowballing the original idea with me like two years ago, before I even started writing.
> 
> Coppelia WAS presented at Her Majesty's Theatre in 1963. It may not have been the Australian Ballet which put it on.  
> It is my favourite ballet and I can imagine Alice loving the music, and the story.


End file.
